Welcome Home Daddy!
by jasonismyfreepass
Summary: An A/U fic about Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU fic, and the very first one I attempted. I'm just going to rate the whole think NC-17, because I will eventually get a bit raunchy, when? Well that depends on the inspiration my husband provides, lol!

Jason is 30, and a Staff Sergeant in the US Army. His wife Elizabeth is 28, their sons, Cameron and Jake are 7 and 5 respectively. They have been married for nine years at this point. *deep breath* OK, here goes nothing!

Welcome Home, Daddy!

Chapter 1

January 23, 2007

"You know, sometimes I wish you weren't quite so good at your job.', Elizabeth said with a slight catch in her voice.  
Jason looked up from the rucksack he was packing, "Why is that, babe?"  
Elizabeth stopped rolling his green boot socks and gave him a small smile, "Because then you wouldn't always be on the first plane out."  
"It's only a year, sweetie. We've done this before, it's gonna be ok."  
"I know. I know you're going to be fine and I knew what to expect when I married you...', Elizabeth said as she walked around the bed, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, "I'm just gonna miss tripping over your boots on the way to the bathroom at night.", she chuckled.  
"Well, if you would put them away for me...", Jason teased as he turned around in her arms.  
"Brat!"  
"But you love me.", Jason said as he buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. 'Strawberries and vanilla...', he thought, loving the way she always smelled and knowing he would take that smell with him when he left. "Come on, let's go feed the boys, then you can show me how much you love me."  
Jason smirked at the look on her face, and before she could say anything, he left the room, calling for his boys.  
"Cam, Jake! Who wants pizza?"  
"Pizza!" "YAY!"  
Jason smiled as he grabbed the phone, "Pepperoni, guys?", looking down at two pairs of blue eyes. A chorus of "Yes, Daddy!", assaulted his ears as he laughingly dialed the familiar number.  
"Alright, you two. Go into the living room and pick up your toys. Then go put on your pj's and we will have movie night with our pizza.", said Elizabeth coming into the kitchen.  
"Come on, Jakey!"  
"I wanna pick the mobie!", shouted Jake as he ran after his older brother as their parents smiled after them.

Later that evening

"Well, that's over. Let's get these two monkeys to bed.", said Elizabeth over the sleeping heads of her sleeping boys, both of whom were curled up against their father. She took a mental snapshot as she stood up to pick up the little boy nearest to her.  
"No, let me. I got it.", said Jason, shifting slightly to pick both boys up. He followed Elizabeth down the hall, reveling in the feeling of his sons in his arms as he waited for Elizabeth to turn down the blankets on their beds.  
"Here, give me Jake, then you can tuck Cam in."  
Jason nodded, swallowing the lump that was already forming in his throat. Walking over, he laid his oldest son down on his bed. Cam sighed and opened his eyes as he felt his father laying him down, 'Night Daddy, I love you.', he mumbled sleepily.  
"I love you too, buddy. I love you so much.", he whispered as he smoothed Cam's light brown curls off his forehead. Smiling softly, he straightened and went to take Jake from his mother's arms.  
"I not sleepy, Daddy, I'm 'wake.", said Jake with a jaw-popping yawn.  
"I know, buddy, I know.", Jason chuckled as he put his sleeping son down on his bed. "I love you, Jakey, I love you.", he said softly as he placed a kiss on his son's chubby cheek.  
As he straightened up, he felt his wife's arms wrap around him.  
"We make some good looking kids", said Elizabeth, "they look just like their daddy."  
"He must be a good looking guy.", Jason smirked, putting his arm around her shoulders as they left the boy's darkened bedroom, shutting the door behind them.  
"Eh...he's alright", she teased, "if you're into wicked hot soldiers."  
"Oh yeah?", Jason said, walking her backwards down the hall to their bedroom, "Too bad, you're stuck with me.", he teased back, grabbing her suddenly and tossing her into the middle of the bed.  
"Yep. Too bad for me.", Elizabeth teased back with a giggle.  
"Jason?", she asked, rolling over onto her stomach as she watched him get his uniform ready for the 9 am formation that would mark the beginning of their seperation.  
"Yeah, babe, what is it?", he replied, going over his mental checklist one more time, "I think that's it. If I've forgotten anything..."  
"I know, I'll send it to you. But, Jase? You never forget anything." Elizabeth said with a laugh. "You are one of the most organized people I know. Anyway, if I remember correctly, didn't you say something about me showing you how much I love you?", she said as she made her way to the end of the bed.  
"Oh, yeah. I think I remember that. Come here and show me, wife.", Jason laughed as he bent down to kiss his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention, this will mainly focus on Elizabeth and the kids, with some Jason sprinkled in. Why? Because, I don't know alot about what happens over there. My technical advisor, aka my husband, doesn't like to talk about some things, and I have too much respect for him, and his fellow soldiers, to just make stuff up. When I do mention what happens over there, it will be loosely based on something that either happened to my husband, one of his friends, or the spouse of one of my friends. I hope this doesn't mean that y'all will stop reading, it's just I would never want to belittle the good that these men and women really do over there.

Oh, and I don't own GH, or any of the characters. If I did, you would actually see Liason for longer than 37 seconds, lol!

Chapter 2

February 14, 2007

'Valentine's Day sucks' thought Elizabeth as she walked from the kitchen into the finally clean living room with a mug of her favorite hot chocolate in her hands, 'it purely bites.'

She looked around the room, suddenly noticing that the little, everyday traces of Jason were no longer there. The boots he left under the coffee table 'when he didn't leave them in my path to the bathroom...'. His keys and beret weren't on their hooks by the door. His copies of 'Sports Illustrated' weren't on the side table that was next to his beat-up brown leather recliner. 'That man needs a new chair' she thought to herself as she curled herself into the corner of the couch that was closest to it, 'I wish he would let me get him a new one.' She smiled to herself as she remembered his excitement when he had called to tell her about it. Fresh out of AIT and at his first duty station, his first major purchase had been this brown leather recliner. No, this chair would forever be part of her decorating scheme she thought as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

'Let's see what kind of crap they have on tonight' she thought, reaching forward to grab the remote on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. The doorbell. Ringing. At 10:30 at night. The doorbell...ringing...

'ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod...the doorbell' Her eyes flew over to the door as she relived every second of her life with Jason as the echo of the bell faded.

'Oh ny god, please, please...just ACU's, please, please...no chaplain, oh my god, oh my god...'

She was jolted out of her racing thoughts by the doorbell ringing for a second time.

"Coming!", Elizabeth yelled with a shaking voice. Swallowing around the lump in her throat and fighting the overwhelming urge to throw-up, she stood and wrapped her fuzzy blue robe closer to her shaking body.

She stopped with her hand on the door, promising herself that no matter who, or what, was on the other side of the door, she would be strong. For her children, For her Jason.

Closing her eyes, she turned the handle, "Yes?"

"Mrs. Morgan? Mrs. Elizabeth Morgan?" asked a young, female voice.

Elizabeth's eyes flew open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

Ballons. Balloons and yellow tulips, her favorite flower. Was that a bear? And candy? She blinked several times. Yes, it was all still there.

"Ma'am?" the young woman at the door asked, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"Um, yes. I'm sorry. Can I help you?" asked Elizabeth shakily, her hand gripping the door frame in a death grip.

"Your husband placed an internet order with us. Sorry it's so late, but the other delivery girl didn't show up so I'm running behind. Better late then never, right?" said the girl perkily.

"Oh yeah, better late..." Elizabeth replied weakly. "Wait a second" she said as she grabbed her purse off of it's hook and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Here you go." Elizabeth took the balloons, the flowers, and yes, that was a bear holding a bag of chocolate kisses.

"Well, Happy Valentine's Day!" came the cheerful reply.

"Yeah, you too." she said as she closed the front door.

She walked over to the couch, her mind still in shock. As she sat down, her eyes searched for a card, finding the small white card attatched to the red glass vase holding the twelve yellow tulips. Reading her name on the envelope, she opened it with shaking fingers.

'Elizabeth-

I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you today. I love you, and our boys, so much. I miss you all and dream about you every night.

Your,  
Jason  
PS-Go buy yourself somthing sparkly from me. Love ya, babe!'

"Oh Jason...you stupid jerk" she sobbed as the intense emotions of the last few minutes caught up with her. "The middle of a freakin' war zone and you remembered tulips and a bear. I love you too, you stupid dork!" she said to herself, laughing and crying as she walked down the hall, laden with balloons, flowers, a bear and candy.

As she laid down a few moments later, she placed her bear, Jason's bear, in the spot where her husband should be.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you too, to Pluto and back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

March 23, 2007

Ft Hood, TX

It had been a long day. Not a bad day, the kids had been great and the housework was done, but it had been a long day. And tonight she didn't want to make the walk to their bedroom. Alone. Sighing, she sat down for another night of Food Network and History Channel. As she fished in the couch cushions for the remote that Jake had hidden, the gleam of her wedding ring caught her eye. Twisting it around her finger, she remembered how Jason's hand had shaken when he had put it on her finger...'oh Jason, I miss you tonight...I just don't think I can do this today, I just want to touch you, feel your arms around me...I need you to hold me tonight' she thought, cursing the weakness she rarely allowed herself to feel. She knew how easy it would be to just curl into a ball and let the loneliness and pain just overtake her...for just a moment, though, she allowed herself the tears. Just tonight, she let herself miss him.

Somewhere in Iraq

He sat in the sand, in the shadow of his Humvee. It was gonna be a long day. A mission to a small Iraqi village to deliver medical supplies to the local clinic. A humanitarian mission. 'Not that that will matter to the fuckin' hadjis...they'll still try to blow our asses up...better make sure everyone is up for this one' He looked over at the youngest member of his team, his driver, Pvt Damien 'Spin' Spinelli. 'God, this kid is way too young for this shit...but damn, he sure can keep the comm lines open, better than those asshats HQ sent us. He looked over at the other NCO; his friend, hell, his brother, Sonny. 'God help me if anything happens to Corinthos on my watch...Carly will cut off my balls and feed 'em to me for breakfast' and chuckled at the thought of his wife's best friend...'Elizabeth, baby...God, I miss you' he sighed, the hot air of the desert scorching his dry throat even more. Reaching into the deep pocket of his dirty ACU's, he pulled out a picture, wrinkled and torn at the edges. His Elizabeth. His WIFE...'God, how did an asshole like me ever get lucky enough to be with someone like her...' His sons, his boys...the reasons he did what he did. To keep them and the world they lived in safe...'I love you guys, always...'  
"Ok, you mental defects! Let's get this shit over with!" he yelled, getting up and grabbing his weapon. Casting his eyes upwards, and saying a silent prayer, he climbed aboard the Humvee, taking his position at the front of the column.

March 24, 2007

Ft Hood, TX

The boys were at school, 'finally' she laughed to herself. Typical morning chaos...'dang phone, what is up with all the calls this morning' she grumbled.

"Hello?" she snapped impatiently  
"Babe? Is that you?" came his voice. The voice she hadn't heard since January.  
"JASON? Oh my God! Jason, is that really you?"  
"Yeah, sweetie, it's me" he laughed, leaning against the wall and letting the sound of her voice wash over him. Peace. Calm. Serenity. All the things she gave him.  
"Oh, baby! I love you! I can't believe this! How are you? Is everything OK? Do you need anything?" she said frantically, desperate to get everything she wanted to say to him before the unreliable phone service cut her off from the voice of her Jason.  
"I love you too, beautiful. I'm fine, everything is OK. And if you send me some good toilet paper in the next box, I will have everything I need." Jason chuckled as he listened to the rambling, rapid fire pace of his wife's questions. "How are you? The boys?" he asked, settling back in the hard wooden chair. And for a few minutes, he was home, listening to his wife tell him about her day. And for those few minutes, he really was at peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

*creak...blows the dust off...* I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I could go on about how my muse took a vacation and how my life is just insane. But you have all heard all about stuff like that. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Thank you to all the ladies who listen to me rant on a daily basis, I honestly couldn't make it through this without you.  
*I own nothing. Honestly, if you tried to sue me, I could give you a kidney or a kid. I'm just playing. I'll put them back when I'm done  
**this chapter is NC-17/M for rather raunchy talk

Chapter 4

April 8, 2007

"Fucking disease-ridden cock holster" slurred a drunk Carly Corinthos as she glared at the petite, dark-haired woman who was flirting with a bunch of locals in the corner of HER favorite bar where she sat with a table of her closest friends.  
"Come on, Caroline...tell us how you really feel about her" laughed Elizabeth as she reached over to grab the almost empty bottle of tequila next to her friend's elbow, "DAMN, Carly! You drank the whole bottle!"  
"I did NOT drink the WHOLE bottle, you helped whore...besides, even if I did drink it all, it wouldn't be the first time. And you know it."  
"Yeah, Mrs Jason Morgan...how many beers have you had this evening?" inquired the perpetually perky Maxie Spinelli, the newest and youngest of the group.  
"Fuck if I know...someone keeps taking the bottles" came the laughing reply, "all I know is that I need more...where the hell is Coleman?"  
"COLEMAN" bellowed Carly, "we need more!"  
"Coming up!" yelled the scruffy bartender.  
"You know...maybe John has been gone too long, but Coleman is starting to look GOOD!" purred the very drunk Kelly 'Brien.  
"EWWW!" "GROSS! That's just NASTY!" came the chorus of replies from the various women around the table. "That's just YUCK!"  
"Here ya go, ladies!" Coleman came up with a tray full of beer, tequila, shot glasses and cut-up limes.  
"Well, well...if it isn't the desperate housewives club" sneered the whiny, slightly husky voice of Samantha 'slutmantha' McCall-Spencer.  
"Well, well...if it isn't the living, breathing, tag-chasing walking STD" came the sneering relply from Elizabeth as she took a drink from her beer.  
"So. Where are the brats you tied your men down with? Locked in the trunk of your cars?"  
"No, I'm sure they are at the MP station by now. I mean, we did dump them off at your favorite corner. Maybe you saw them on your way in here with your latest 'jodi'?" came the snarky reply from one Nadine Zacarra as she looked the brunette up and down with the raise of an elegant eyebrow.  
"You BIT..." Sam started, as she raised her hand to slap the smirking blond.  
"Now, Mrs Spencer...you don't want to do that. Why don't you let me call you a cab?" interuppted Coleman smoothly as he motioned for the bouncers to remove the irate woman from the building.  
"Thank you, Coleman. The place just got MUCH better!" said Carly with a raise of her shot glass.  
"Well, I did promise your husbands I would make sure they wouldn't get Red Cross messages saying you had been arrested for drunk and disorderly," he laughed, "let me know when I need to call you a cabs."  
Elizabeth sat back with her beer, "You have no idea how much I needed this tonight," she said with a wave of her hand around the table.  
"The boys?' asked Carly, 'because if it is, there is something in the water. Mine lost their minds sometime last week."  
"Shane, too" added Kelly, "wonder what's going on?"  
"Well, R&R's are gonna start soon, right?" asked Maxie, "won't that help?"  
"Sometimes. But sometimes it makes it worse" replied Carly, grimacing as she took another shot, "sometimes it just messes with your routine and you have to start all over again."  
"Yep. Last time Jason came home on mid-tour, Jake decided that he didn't need to go to the bathroom in the toilet anymore. Set us back at least three months when he went back down range. Yeah..R&R isn't always the best thing for the kids. For me on the other hand..." she let the sentence end with an arch of her eyebrow and a tilt of the bottle of beer she held in her hand.  
As the laughter died down, Maxie looked around the table at the 'veteran' wives. This was her first deployment, she and Damian hadn't even been married for six months before he left, and she looked to these women to tell her the drill. "Well, Damian already knows his R&R date. He's coming home at the beginning of May, we're gonna finally get to go on our honeymoon." she said smiling, "Do any of you know your dates yet?"  
"Yep! Sonny comes home in eight days! I am so getting LAID!" said Carly with a wicked smile.  
"EEWWWW! TMI Carly! Just...barf!" yelled Nadine with a nauseous look on her face.  
"At least you don't have to watch her kids, knowing EXACTLY what she is doing while they are at your house." said Elizabeth with a grimace, "so...when does Johnny come marching home?"  
"He's due in the middle of May, some time." said Nadine with a dreamy sigh, "I can't wait"  
"MY John comes home in June, which is perfect because we are going to take Shane to Disney Land for four days. But that's a surprise, so don't say anything, ok?" asked Kelly.  
"No problem" "Of course not" "How much you gonna pay me to keep quiet?" went around the table, the last question being asked by a smirking Carly.  
"STFU Carly...just because you get to play with something other than B.O.B. in eight days...whore..."  
'B.O.B?" asked Maxie  
"Battery operated buddy. You should see Carly's drawer. It's awe-inspiring and frightening at the same time!" laughed Elizabeth "Oh! I ordered that thing to told me about last week." she told Carly, "50% off of one item. I HAD to get it."  
"Score! You will LOVE it! I love mine!" came the laughing reply.  
"What are you talking about now, you whores?" demanded Kelly  
"This toy I was telling Liz about, 'Clone a Willy'*. It's a kit that you use to make a B.O.B. of your husband's cock" stated Carly matter of factly as the entire table erupted in laughter, except for Maxie. Who turned a very bright shade of red.  
"Don't worry, Max...you'll get used to us soon. And I'll call you tomorrow with the website" said Elizabeth with a wink.  
"LAST CALL!" came the shout from behind the bar.  
"Aww man...one more round Coleman! While you call us our cabs? PLEASE?" begged Nadine.  
Coleman laughed as he took the bottle of tequila from the table and brought another round. Of water.  
"Thanks, Dad!" said Elizabeth as she rolled her eyes and reached for her bottle of water as quiet came over the table.  
Carly looked up with bleary eyes, "Hey, y'all...our rides are here" as the heads of the two cabbies popped in the door.  
A chorus of "good nights" and "hey, call me!" filled the air as the five women stumbled their way out of the bar, "See you next month, Coleman!" yelled Elizabeth as Carly drug her away. The bartender chuckled to himself as he cleared the last of the glasses from the table, 'at least Morgan will be happy that no MP's were called out this time', he thought as he took everything to the back, flipping the lights off as he went, 'but I know it won't be as quiet next time'

*Yes. This is an actual toy. And I'm pleading the Fifth.


	5. Chapter 5

I know...an update! Amazing! This is a mini chapter...to be honest, I had forgotten I wrote it. And guess what? The next chapter is almost done...so y'all won't have to wait so long before I update again...ok, ok...get your jaws up off the floor...sheesh...  
I don't own anything. Not even my car. So unless you want to pay it off for me, don't sue. I promise not to break anything and I will put them back after I play with them.

Welcome Home Daddy!  
Chapter 5

May 15, 2007

"Stop it Jake! That's for Mom!"  
"I'm hungry, Cam! Why can't I have a bite?"  
"Be quiet, dude...you'll wake her up!"  
Elizabeth smiled at the sound of her son's voices before opening her eyes to look at the clock by the bedside table. 6:45 am. 'Ugh..., so much for sleeping in...', she thought to herself as she started to throw off the covers as the the boys walked in, carrying a TV tray with food on it.  
"Miss Carly said no using the stove or microwave, but we know how to make toast." said Cam proudly, displaying a tray with yogurt, toast and juice for three. A single red carnation stuck in a water glass completed the breakfast feast.  
"Happy Mother's Day, Mommy!" yelled Jake, his bright blue eyes shining as he held up his morning offering. A construction paper card with multi-colored flowers adorning the front of it, "I made it for you myself! Do ya like it?"  
"I love it! Why don't you give Mommy the tray, Cam, and both of you climb up on the bed. We can eat breakfast and watch cartoons. How's that sound?"  
"YAY!" yelled Jake as he scrambled up onto the bed.  
"Come on, Cam...up you go." said Elizabeth as she pulled her oldest boy up next to her on the bed. Finding the TV remote to the TV on the nightstand, she quickly turned it to the 'Boomerang' channel and sighed with relief as 'Tom and Jerry' came onto the screen.  
"Yay Jerry!" cheered Jake as the little mouse bashed the grey cat on the head with a broom stick.  
Elizabeth laughed as Cam rolled his eyes at his brother and hugged them both close to her, "Thank you for my breakfast, boys. It's the best Mother's Day present in the world...I love you guys so much!"  
"We love you too, Momma!" said Cam as he and his brother finished their breakfast and settled down for a morning of cartoons in their Mom's room.  
"So guys...What's first? Danny Phantom or Sponge-bob? Or maybe some Smurfs?" asked Elizabeth, as both boys shouted out for 'Danny Phantom', and she smiled to herself, feeling blessed to be the mother of these two beautiful boys, and sending a silent 'I love you!' to the missing member of their family as they lay together in the quiet of the morning.

*sorry this is so short...I promise to make it up to you*


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing, yadayada...

Chapter 6 PG-13ish

June 29, 2007

Elizabeth ran around the house, frantically checking last minute details and mumbling to herself...  
'Clean sheets on bed?'  
Check  
'Clean bathrooms?'  
Check  
'Beer in fridge?'  
Check  
'Steak marinating?'  
Check  
'Boys bathed?'  
Check  
'Legs shaved?'  
Here Elizabeth paused her internal, rambling checklist to run a freshly manicured hand down both legs to check for any stubble...  
'Legs shaved?'  
Check  
'Toenails painted red?'  
Check  
Sighing, Elizabeth took a deep breath, 'did I brush my teeth?'...'check'...and glanced over at the clock on the microwave. 20 minutes until they have to leave for the airport. It was a ten minute drive to the small airport just outside of town and his plane landed in an hour. After making sure her keys were on their hook so that there would be no last minute scramble to find them and that her cell phone and wallet were in her purse, she went to make sure the boys were still clean and that they had brushed their teeth.  
"Boys? I need you to come here, please!" she called down the hall.  
"Yeah, Mom?" Cam's head popped out of the bedroom door.  
"You guys have your shoes on? Come here and let me see you."  
"Coming!"  
As her boys came down the hall to the kitchen, her cell phone rang. 'The Flight of the Valkyries'. 'Oh, man...I do NOT have time for this!' Elizabeth thought and she briefly contemplated ignoring the still ringing phone when Cam's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
"Mom? Aren't you going to answer? It's Gramma."  
Sighing, Elizabeth flipped open the pink phone Jason had gotten her the past Christmas, because he said she needed 'something girly in the sea of testosterone you swim in.'  
"Hello, Monica...fine thanks, you?...actually, we were just on our way to the airport...I know he said his plane lands at two...Monica, the time difference?...yeah, we're an hour behind you, remember?...yes, Monica, I will have him call you as soon as I can...Monica...Monica...MONICA...we need to go now. I will have Jason call you as soon as he gets settled...ok...bye, talk to you later!" and with a grimace, she snapped the phone shut and turned to look at her boys.  
"You guys look nice, thanks for staying clean." she said as she looked over her boys, both clean and completely dressed, "did you guys brush your teeth?"  
"Yes, Mommy, see?" Jake bared his teeth to show her his tooth brushing skills.  
"Cam?"  
"Yes, ma'am, wanna smell my breath?"  
"Oh, no thanks, I trust you. Ok, you guys! Go jump in the car so we can go get Daddy!"  
"YAY!"  
"Race you, Jake!"

"Hi there!" Elizabeth said softly, slipping her arms around Jason's waist as he stood in the doorway of the boys' room, watching them sleep.  
"Hi yourself...I can't believe how big they've gotten!" said Jason as he allowed his wife lead him down the hall to the living room.  
"I missed my chair" he groaned as he sat down with a tired sigh.  
"Tired, baby?" asked Elizabeth as she settled herself into the corner of the couch nearest him. "You should call your mom, Jase...you know she's gonna call here if you don't." she said with a wry grin.  
"I'll call her tomorrow...come here..." he answered, reaching over to grab her arm and pull her onto his lap.  
Giggling, Elizabeth allowed herself to be pulled over to her husband's lap. "Jason..." she said, making a sound between a laugh and a sigh as her husband trailed his hand up her bare leg until he reached the hem of the cut-off denim shorts she wore, "Jason..."  
"Elizabeth..."  
"Jason, call your mom." Elizabeth said trying to ignore the sensations that played along her skin as Jason kissed the spot, the one 'oh god...' there, right behind her ear and as his hand made it's way under the black tank top she wore.  
"Babe, are you really telling me to call my Mother when it's been almost seven months since I last made love to you?" he asked between the kisses he was trailing along her jawline and neck, "Seriously? You want me to stop this?" as his hand worked it's way up her shirt and to the clasp of her bra, "do you?"  
"No, no I don't...oh god...but Jase" she said, shivering as he ran his tongue lightly across the neckline of her shirt, "but Jason, you know she will be calling you any second wondering why you haven't called."  
"No, she won't. She's not that crazy." came the muffled reply as he captured his wife's mouth with his own, "Let's take this...FUCK!"  
Elizabeth laughed, "I told you so", as she slid off of Jason's lap to answer his cell, making sure to rub as much of her body along his as she could, "Hello? Oh, hi Monica! Yes, he's right here" and she handed Jason his phone with a smirk and a wink.  
"Hi Mom, yeah...I'm home" said Jason as his mother started to cry and question him at the same time, pulling the lever on the chair to prop his feet up for the long conversation he knew would be taking place.  
Elizabeth laughed at the look on her husband's face , and decided that the house that the talk with his mother would require a beer. Turning toward the kitchen, she put an extra 'swish' in her step, knowing his eyes were on her ass as she walked away, smiling as she heard the catch in his voice as he answered one of his mother's questions. Finding his beer in the fridge, she grabbed on for herself, because she knew that 'chats' with Monica were rarely short. Lord knew she loved her mother-in-law, but she made even Elizabeth seem quiet.  
Jason glanced up as his wife walked back into the room, 'god...she is so beautiful' he thought to himself as he half listened to his mother's excited chatter, 'but she always has been' remembering the shy 14yr old best friend of his little sister, Emily...one look into her big blue eyes and he was a goner, there had never been anyone else for Jason but Elizabeth and no one but Jason for Elizabeth.  
He smiled at Elizabeth as she handed him his beer and mouthed 'thanks babe' as his mother continued to chatter about every single person in their small hometown of Port Charles, NY.  
Elizabeth sat down, curling her legs underneath her, watching in amusement as her husband tried to sound interested the various comings and goings of the people in 'Port Chuck', when a devious idea popped into her head. Noticing that Jason's eyes had closed and he had put his beer down to pinch the bridge of his nose, she decided to see if she could do something to eliviate some of the tension she saw on her husband's face. Drinking down the last of her beer, she slid off the couch and knelt in front of her husband's chair, and reached out to take one of Jason's feet into her hands. She dug her knuckles into the arch of his foot, watching his face as his eyes flew open then fluttered close in appreciation. She moved to the other foot after a few minutes, making sure to pay special attention to rotating the ankle...last year's break during training had left it stiffer than the other one, and although he would never admit it, it sometimes caused him pain. She could feel the tension start to leave his body, his shoulders beginning to slump a bit in relief as her hands began to knead strongly at his calves. She could still see the imprint of his boots on his legs, even though it had been over six hours since he had gotten home and taken them off, tossing them over to her side of the room. 'He must be sleeping in them more than he is telling me' she thought to herself as she began the upward trek to his thighs. She loved his legs, she remembered that they had been one of the first things she had noticed about him, on his bike so many years ago. She half-listened to the conversation Jason was carrying on with his mother, praying that Monica wouldn't invite herself and the rest of the family for a 'visit'.  
"Mom? No, please don't. It really wouldn't work right now...Mom, I promise we will come visit at the end of the deployment, it will be better then. Dad and I can take the boys ice fishing at the cabin."  
Elizabeth bit back a giggle. She had been right, she knew her mother-in-law too well, she thought to herself. She also knew her husband, and glancing up at his handsome face, she could see the tightening of his jaw, a sure indication of the returning tension.  
Decision made, she climbed up onto Jason's lap, straddling his thighs, her hands sliding up underneath the baggy black t-shirt he wore, almost purring as she felt the muscles hidden under it. Jason's eyes popped open in surprise, as Elizabeth continued her exploration of his chest.  
"Behave yourself!" he mouthed at her, narrowing his eyes as she smiled a wide, unrepentant smile.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Elizabeth asked, fake innocence in her voice.  
Jason looked at her, his eyebrow raised in warning as he tried to concentrate on whatever it was that his mother was saying to him. A task that was growing increasingly difficult as both his wife's hand and all his blood went straight to his groin.  
"Jason? Jason are you even listening to me at all?" Elizabeth could hear his mother ask as she nibbled on her husband's very lickable neck.  
Jason pulled his attention away from his wife, whose talented hands had worked their way past the waist band of his shorts and into his boxers long enough to apologize to his mother.  
"Sorry, Mom...I'm just beat, it's been a really long day...yeah, I love you too, Mom...I'll talk to you tomorrow...I promise, good-bye Mom" he replied, trying to ignore Elizabeth as she bit down on his earlobe.  
"Wife?" he growled.  
"Husband?" she replied, gazing up at Jason, blue eyes wide with mischief.  
"It seems you have forgotten proper respect for your husband while I was away." he said, catching her by surprise and pinning her arms behind her back with one hand and tickling her ribcage with the other.  
"JAS..." her shriek of laughter was cut off by his mouth on hers, "Jason...stop it!" she giggled, pulling her mouth away, breathless from laughter and his kiss.  
"God, you are so beautiful" he said suddenly quiet, brushing back a curl that had pulled free from the loose ponytail she wore, "when I was gone, I would take out your picture and wonder how in the hell I had ever gotten so lucky..."  
"You were you...I fell in love with you the first time I saw you on your bike. You and Sonny, coming home from football practice...you were so hot and I was so done for." she said with a soft smile.  
"I 'was' so hot? I guess I'm gonna have to work on that..." he teased as he stood up with her in his arms and started to walk down the hall to their bedroom, "don't want you to fall in love with another hot guy on a mountain bike."


	7. Chapter 7

AN-Michael does not exist in this story. I've never really warmed to the character, even as an infant he bugged me and right now, my Michael hate runs a bit high. Anyway, Carly and Sonny have two children. Morgan, aged 7-same age as Cam, and Isabella, aged 2.

Chapter 7

August 15, 2007

Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table, staring at the date on the wall calendar, her breakfast cereal becoming mush in the bowl.  
'August 15th...no it can't be...' she thought to herself. Only moments before, she had been writting her shopping list, going over the school supply lists for her sons...marveling at the fact that school was starting soon and that Jake, her baby, would be starting kindergarten soon, when it hit her and she started thinking back...'no, nothing in July, nothing in August...'  
"This can't be..." she muttered to herself, her shaking hands dialing Carly's number.  
"Carly?...Yeah, it's me...well, that's why I'm calling. Can you watch the boys for a few, I need to run to the PX to pick something up and I don't really want to drag them along with me...no, nothing's wrong, I swear...you can? Thanks, I'll bring them right over."  
Elizabeth hung up her phone with a sigh, 'the sooner I go, the sooner I'll know for sure...' she thought to herself, calling the boys to put their shoes on and get into the car.

~~~later that evening~~~

She sat at the computer, listening to the weather channel, and reading the latest celebrity gossip and practically willing the 'IM' chat window to pop up. Taking a drink of lemonade that had been sitting next to her, she opened up the Old Navy site to see what sales were happening, she still needed to drag the boys shopping for school clothes,  
'oh joy, Cam hates trying on clothes as much as his father does...and I really don't care who the next 'Bachelor' is...what the hell? Now that shirt is on sale? grrr...I hate that!...where is he? He should be online by now...probably a sand storm...'  
'BUZZ'  
"Hey babe"  
"Hi baby...how are you today?"  
"Hot how are you and the boys?"  
"Good, did some school shopping, it starts next week"  
"Already? time flies"  
"lol! yeah, I guess. I'm getting a box ready for you...do you need anything, want anything?"  
"You"  
"awww...I don't think I can ship myself, sweetie...I'll ask the next time I go to the post office, lol"  
"lol well I need some razors they always run out of the kind I like, oh and some good toilet paper"  
"Toilet paper and razors...you just want the rest to be a surprise?"  
"yeah"  
"ok, we will send it off in the next day or two"  
"hey can you put in some twinkies? it's Sonny's birthday and he loves those things"  
"lol, yeah I'll throw a box in"  
"thanks babe"  
"No problem"  
"so what's going on with the boys?"  
"The boys are good, Jake is really excited to start school and Cam is trying to act all cool, but he's excited too. I have to finish getting them some clothes, some shorts and stuff...I will get some more winter stuff later, when it starts cooling off a bit."  
"ok"  
"Oh, I got some interesting news today."

"Yeah."  
"well what is it woman?"  
"I'm pregnant, well...we're pregnant. I made an appt with at the women's clinic. I go see them tomorrow, but I took four home tests, they all came out positive. If I'm right on the timing, we should be having another baby in early April."  
"Jason? You still there? Say something...please..."  
"we're having another baby?"  
"Yeah. Are you happy?"  
*please accept invitation to view webcam*  
Elizabeth clicked accept, then turned on her webcam and waited for the slow internet to catch up with them. And smiled as her husband's face popped up on her screen. With a smile on his face, and tears in his eyes.  
"babe you've made me the happiest man on earth again"  
"I'm happy about this too"  
"how are you feeling? morning sickness?"  
"I'm feeling fine, just a bit queasy...I thought it was Carly's cooking, we had dinner there last week, she cooked"  
"lol stop eating there it's not healthy for the baby"  
"Ok this is pretty good timing, you know? You'll be home in January, I'm due in April, at least that's what I'm thinking."  
"this is so awesome ok I gotta go, we have an early morning run...I love you babe"  
"I love you too Jason...be safe...I'll talk to you later"  
Elizabeth sat at the desk for a few minutes after the webcam and 'IM' window went dark...  
"Well, little baby...that was your daddy...he's good looking, isn't he? And he loves you so much already...I know, I'm going to bed now...we'll talk to him more in the morning"  
"I love you Jason, be safe and remember who holds your pink slip."


End file.
